godzillafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Kamacuras
|copyrighticon =Monster Icons - Kamacuras.png |image =Kamacuras.jpg |caption =Kamacuras as he is seen in Godzilla: Final Wars |name = }} |species =Irradiated Giant Praying Mantis |nicknames =Gimantis, G-Mantide Kamakilas |height = |length = |weight = 2,800 tons 20,000 tons |forms = Giant Praying Mantis |allies =None |enemies =Godzilla, Minilla |controlled =Xiliens |relationships =None |created =Tomoyuki Tanaka, Jun Fukuda, Shinichi Sekizawa, Kazue Shiba |portrayed = Puppets |firstappearance =Son of Godzilla |latestappearance =Godzilla: Final Wars |suits = ShodaiKama FinalKama |roar = More Roars }} Kamacuras (カマキラス , Kamakirasu) è una gigante mantide religiosa creata da Toho che fa la prima apparizione nel 1967 Godzilla series film, Son of Godzilla. Nome Il nome Kamacuras deriva da kamakiri (蟷螂 ), la parola giapponese che sicnifica "mantide". Nella versione originale di Son of Godzilla, i Kamacuras sono chiamati "Gimantis", che è la fusione delle parole "giant" e "mantis" Storia Showa Series ''Son of Godzilla Durante in ''Son of Godzilla]] un controllo meteo Americano sull'isola di Solgell viene causato accidentalmente una tempesta radiattiva era il 1967, l'isola fu contaminata da piogge radioattive che causarono la mutazione delle mantidi di 2 metri presenti sull'isola in mostri di 50metri. Dopo aver terrorizzato l'equipaggio delle Nazioni Unite, i Kamacuras scoprono e attaccano l'uovo di Minilla,facendolo rompere e poi cercano di divorare il cucciolo di mostro. Godzilla, sentendo il pianto di Minilla, arriva sull'isola e velocemente uccide due dei Kamacuras con il suo respiro atomico, ma uno di loro riesce a scappare. Dopo, Kumonga, il ragno gigante, uccide il terzo Kamacuras con il suo pungiglione velenoso poichè era finito nella sua tela. ''All Monsters Attack in ''All Monsters Attack]]Kamacuras compare brevemente nel sogno di Ichiro in All Monsters Attack, quando un piccolo gruppo di questi attacca Godzilla, ma vengono sconfitti facilmente e velocemente da lui. ''Godzilla vs. Gigan Un Kamacuras compare a Monster Island, vivendo in pace con gli altri mostri. Godzilla Island Kamacuras fa anche un'apparizione nel 12simo arco storico di ''Godzilla Island. Nella storia, Kamacuras arriva sull'isola con falsi intenti, racconta di essere scappato da un'armata di mostri assemblata dagli alien Xilien. Invece, Kamacuras fa parte di questa armata ed è li solo per tendere una trappola a Godzilla. Alla fine, Kamacuras fallisce nel suo piano e fugge via. Millennium Series ''Godzilla: Final Wars Nel film del 2004 in ''Godzilla: Final Wars]], Godzilla: Final Wars, Kamacuras fa un apparizione,è uno dei mostri controllati dagli alieni conosciuti come Xiliens. Attacca Parigi ma deve prima scontrarsi con l' Eclair. Avviene uno scontro, ma all'improvviso, Kamacuras viene teletrasportato altrove da un U.F.O.Alla fine, si scopre che i Xiliens stavano controllando i mostri, che venivano rimandati indietro a terminarela loro furia. Parigi viene distrutta dalle navi Xilien e Kamacuras. Poi, Godzilla viene ritorna dall' Antartide dopo aver eliminato Gigan , Zilla a Sydney e Kumonga in Nuova Guinea. Godzilla raggiunge la regione di in Kanto, Giappone, dove gli Xiliens posizionano Kamacuras per farlo combattere contro di lui. Pronti per combattere vicino a un ponte, la struttura è, però, distrutta dai maremoti che andavano verso Godzilla. Kamacuras vola via e si mimetizza su una collina. Godzilla è turbata dal trucco, e spara il suo respiro atomico alla collina dal fumo prodotto balza fuori Kamacuras. Kamacuras, lasciato senza altra scelta, balza avanti, appena in tempo per schivare raggio di Godzilla, e si prepara ad avviacinare il suo avversario in combattimento ravvicinato. Tuttavia, Godzilla getta facilmente Kamacuras via, facendolo cadere all'indietro su una torre di trasmissione elettrica. La torre trafigge esoscheletro Kamacuras e lo uccide. Abilità Essendo una mantide gigante, Kamacuras ha tutte le abilità naturali di una mantide religiosa, come volare o usare gli arti muniti di spine. Nel film Godzilla: Final Wars, Kamacuras ha il potere di mimetizzarsi, che permette a Kamacuras di camuffarsi confondendosi con l'ambiente circostante. Filmografia *''Son of Godzilla'' *''All Monsters Attack'' *''Godzilla vs. Gigan'' (Stock Footage) *''Godzilla Island'' *''Godzilla: Final Wars'' Fumetti ''Godzilla: Rulers of Earth Nonostante non compare nella serie di fumetti , Kamacuras era presente sull'enorme murale nella grotta di Infant Island, come parte dei mostri del cielo. RoE_Kamacuras.jpg|Kamacuras in the Infant Island cave mural Apparizioni nei Video Game *Kaiju-Oh Godzilla'' *''Godzilla Trading Battle'' Galleria Verso Kamacuras Roars|Kamacuras' roars in the Showa series Curiosità *L'originale pupazzo di Kamacuras,la ShodaiKama, creata da Teisho Arikawa per Son of Godzilla sono state marionettate tramite cavi aerei (lo stesso metodo è stato utilizzato anche per il mostro Kumonga con la ShodaiKumo e Minilla puppet). L'effetto è uno dei migliori della serie Showa . *Kamacuras, Kumonga, Destoroyah e Manda erano stati scelti per comparire nella Trendmasters Godzilla toy line, ma la compagnia finì in bancarotta prima di avviare il proggetto. Esistono prototipi del giocattolo di Kamacuras. Sondaggio Do you like Kamacuras? Yes! No. Kind of.